User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Para's Tropes: Self-Demonstrating - Matt Reed
(Yes, I know Agent did this first. But it seemed like fun. Also, take a look at Self-Demonstrating Articles on TV Tropes first, or Agent's own page first. It'll make this make more sense) (Matt is writing, and suddenly he looks at you) Oh, hello. My name is Matthew Reed. Nice to meet you! Just caught me in the middle of a book I'm writing! I should get back to writing this soon, but... you know, that can wait. Anyway, glad you found my self-demonstrating article. I've been a big fan of TV Tropes for a long time, and for pretty much all my life, I've wanted to have an article of my own. Not because I'm very egotistical or anything, I've just always kinda wanted to do this. Perhaps it's the human desire to express oneself in a way he is familiar with? When you put it that way, it sure makes us humans look like pretentious beings... come to think of it, we seem to be that way most of the time. Oh, sorry. I was going off on a tangent again. I suppose you'd like to know my story? Anyway, my life was relatively normal until I met Zoey Eschanette, a new girl at my school. I thought there was something rather strange about her. Then it turned out she was from a parallel dark world called Black Abyss, and that this world was doing war with a world called Shining Star, and that these two worlds had been at war with each other forever. So then some friends and I, and a lot of other people, went to save the universe from these two worlds at war. During my month-or-so-long journey, I learned how to use Light and Darkness energy and use it as a weapon. I was among a rare group of people known as Silencer Users, and I thought I was the only one... then those twins came into play, and it sorta threw a wrench in the whole thing... but whatever. I also made a lot of friends along the way. However, as the saying goes, you can't make a few friends without making a lot of enemies... I guess after that, my life went back to normal. I'm writing a book all about this series, which you could read on Wattpad. I have links to that story everywhere. Hell, I could probably post a link here... then again, that'd only be proving the whole "humans are egotistical" thing again. But aren't we all sometimes? Whoops, went on another tangent again. Sorry about that. Anyway, I think that my description has run its course. Why don't we get to my list of tropes? Just for your own good, this may spoil Darklight for some of you. Are Tropes real? *A God I Am Not: Even though I have defeated beings worthy of being known as Gods, I do not consider myself to be on their level. Hence why I denied presidency of the new world, Twilit Dawn. *Accidental Hero: Let's be honest, I really wasn't expecting this. *All Love Is Unrequited: Did Zoey really have a crush on me? *Author Avatar: My creator based my appearance off of himself. My personality, not so much. *Beware the Nice Ones: So apparently I've been told I'm nicer than some of the other members of my group. As I learned, I'm also one of the deadlier ones. *Big Brother Instinct: I have younger siblings myself, so I instinctively protect others. In particular, I was pretty protective of Zoey... maybe that's why people shipped us? *Bishounen: Not as pronounced as back in Middle School, but I'm still not very masculine. *Broken Pedestal: I was quite upset with Dark when he expressed interest in destroying Black Abyss and Shining Star. This was changed when he had a change of heart. *Butt Monkey: From what I hear, my creator attempted to turn me into one but failed. *Calling Your Attacks: Ever since I heard Deep Purple's "Hush" in my head and was able to use the Silencer, I instinctively would cry "Hush!" as I fired the Silencer. I got better about this. *Cannot Spit It Out: While I still liked Jeanette, I was unable to tell her that I liked her. Turned out I didn't really like her as much more than a friend anyway. *Casting a Shadow: Half of my abilities use darkness-based energy. *The Charmer: I guess I was this to Zoey. *Cursed With Awesome: While my ability to absorb Light and Darkness may be very helpful, I sadly don't have a strong enough body to sustain all that energy and I will eventually die if it keeps up too long. *Dark Is Not Evil: Even when I'm consumed by darkness 100%, I do not turn evil. *Deadpan Snarker: Y'know, it's not like I have my moments of this or anything. *Does Not Know His Own Strength: Supposedly, I am extremely powerful when I want to be. However, I have a lot of trouble gauging this and I often end up surprising myself - and others - with my abilities. *Energy Absorption: I can absorb Light and Darkness, either through the air or from enemy attacks. *Envy: I can get jealous of people pretty easily. *Existentialism: I was an Existentialist even before my journey. The events of Darklight cemented this further. *Glowing Eyes of Doom: In my 100% Light mode, my eyes glow a bright white. *Good Parents: I don't talk about my parents much, but they did a pretty good job with me. I mean, compared to Zoey and Dark's father... *The Hero: I am the main character of the story, but if you ask me, it was Death Card who was truly the hero all along. *Heroic BSOD: I experienced this right before I was called up to fight in the Shining Star Dueler's Tournament. Looking back, I don't know what I was so afraid of. *Heterosexual Life Partners: AJ was my best friend back in high school and during the events of my journey. Honestly, I think he still is. *Ho Yay: I have been shipped with AJ before. I'm straight, though. *Kamehame Hadouken: My base Silencer technique is similar to this. My creator supposedly based it off of the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z. *Light 'Em Up: The other half of my abilities use Light energy. *Lightning Bruiser: Let's get this straight: I can run at the speed of light if I wanted, survive attacks no human should, and I'm supposedly the most powerful of the group? I guess that makes me a Lighting Bruiser. *Made of Iron: Man, I've survived many things no human should... *Nice Guy: Perhaps too nice. *Oblivious To Love: Like I said, I had no clue Zoey liked me. *The Philosopher: I'm constantly reflecting on life and the many things inside of it. I'm actually hoping history will recognize me as one of my generation's best philosophers. *Platonic Life Partners: With my friend Hanna. *Preferred Fan Couple: A lot of people seem to enjoy shipping me with Zoey for some reason. *Retired Badass: After the adventure, I went back home and stopped using my powers. I visit Twilit Dawn on occasion, but I don't really do any fighting anymore. *Secret Art: My Silencer technique was long thought to be this. *The Strategist: Even though Zoey, Dark, Death Card, Blocker, and Blindipath are better at this than me, I have been known to make good strategies on occasion. *Super Mode: My 100% Light and 100% Darkness forms. I even have a more powerful version where I'm both 100% Light and Darkness at once, but it's extremely difficult for me to access. *Wide-Eyed Idealist: Even though it may be impossible, I still dream of a world where everyone can get along. It worked for a short amount of time. Category:Blog posts